Shack in the Woods
by Mad Cow
Summary: Have you ever wondered who the crazy lady in Megamorphs 1 was? Rachel's about to find out...


_For Michelle. Though I will never, ever forgive you for what you did to me, I hope the road will rise up to meet you, I hope the wind will always be at your back, I hope the sunshine will warm your face, and the rains will fall softly on your fields. Smooth sailing Shells, don't let trouble come your way._   
Chapter 1   
I stretched out on the couch. Peace at last. My husband Tobias and my son Nathan were at the park, and I had just put my daughter Larin to sleep. Peace and quiet were what I wanted on this mothers day.   
I heard the door slam. "Rachel!" A voice, Tobias, called.   
"Momieeeee!" Larin yelled, awoken by the door.   
I sighed. There went my peace and quiet. I went into Larin's room to get her, and then into the living room, where I found Tobias and Nathan. "What are you two doing home?" I asked.   
Nathan smiled. "We came to get you Mommy, and Larin too. It is a pretty day, and Daddy said that you might like to come!"   
I returned Nathan's smile. "I guess Larin and I can join you. What do you say to that Larin?" I asked.   
"Park!" She giggled.   
"Then it's settled," Tobias grinned. I gathered up some of Larin's bottles, and away we went. 

Chapter 2   
I sat down on the park bench, next to Tobias, who was bouncing Larin on his knee.   
"You're right, it is a beautiful day," I said.   
"Hello!" A voice called. I looked up and saw Jake and Cassie crossing the park.   
"Hey," Tobias returned. "Care to join us?" Tobias put Larin down on the soft grass, and she stood up, and teetered over to Nathan, who was playing in the sand. Cassie and Jake sat down on the bench next to us. "Good afternoon," Jake greeted.   
"Same to you," Tobias replied.   
"How's the baby?" I asked, leaning over.   
"Fine, but we're trying not to get our hopes up," Cassie said, hand to her bulging stomach, and I nodded in sympathy. Cassie and Jake had had four miscarriages. Only one had gotten to the stage the current one was in now, the 8th month, but that one had been stillborn.   
"It's a boy!" Jake grinned. "We're going to name him Jonathan."   
"A nice name," Tobias said. "When are you due?"   
"June 4th," Cassie told us.   
We continued to talk. Not about anything in particular, just about things. About an hour later, Jake said, "Well, we should be going. Talk to you later."   
"Bye," Tobias and I said, and they left.   
A few minutes later, Tobias spoke up. "Nathan, Larin and I have a Mother's day present for you. Close your eyes, and don't open them until I say so."   
I grinned, and closed my eyes. I felt Tobias' hand over them. "Stand up," He said. "And walk. I won't let you bump into anything." So I walked. We turned several times, but I kept walking. Finally, Tobias pulled his hand away. "Open," He instructed. "Happy Mother's Day.   
I opened my eyes, and saw the Yeerk Pool. "Surprise," Tobias said.   
He had been infested. 

Chapter 3   
I turned to run, but Tobias blocked my exit. "Foolish, foolish Animorph," He said. "You don't even know when your husband, daughter and son have been infested? Tsk, tsk."   
"You slimy slug!" I yelled. Tobias...no, the Yeerk controlling him, grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs. I struggled, but it was no use. He was stronger than I was, and Hork-Bajir came to his aid. They wrestled me to the infestation pier.   
My head was forced under, I struggled, and choked on some water. Then I felt it happening. The slug forced a slimy tendril into my ear, numbing it. It branched out, spread over my brain. Slowly, I was losing control. I stopped struggling.   
The Yeerk controlling me made me stand up. A Hork-Bajir saluted. "I am to escort you Visser," He said in his guttural voice.   
"Very well," A voice said. It startled me when I realized that that voice was MY voice. The Yeerk made me walk into a room. It was bare, but for a desk and a chair. Sitting in that chair was Cassie.   
_No, not Cassie!_ I forced myself to think._ Some yeerk. Cassie's not in control._   
"Hello Visser Two," She said. "Welcome to Earth. Is the human host what you expected it to be?" She asked.   
"Yes," My Yeerk, Visser Two, replied.   
"You will find that this host has an...well, extra advantage."   
"Oh?" My Yeerk asked. I could feel it digging through my memories. "This one is morph-capable!" It exclaimed.   
Cassie's Yeerk nodded. "Yes. She is the last one of the resistance."   
_Noooooooo!_ I screamed inside of my head. All of them? Cassie, Jake, Tobias, Marco and Ax? Oh, it couldn't be!   
"The Council will be pleased with Three," My Yeerk said.   
"But it wasn't Three who discovered them. It was I. Councilor Eight," Cassie's Yeerk said.   
My Yeerk made a quick bow. "My apologies, Councilor. I was not aware."   
"No harm done," Councilor Eight said. "My tale of glory has not yet been told to the far reaches of the galaxy. But it will.   
"I followed the one they call Tobias home. The first chance I was able to get him alone, I infested him. However, he is not morph-capable. He gave up his powers to be with your human. So I infested the next human, this one, and kept her for myself. And because of Visser Three's failure to capture them, after 12 years, he was starved. That is why you were placed in command of Earth."   
"I believed he was getting promoted," My Yeerk said.   
"Incorrect. Visser Three is now being starved. Would you care to join him?" Councilor Eight asked.   
"No, I meant no harm," Visser Two said quickly.   
"Good. I trust Earth will be in good hands. I plan to say on Earth for a few more weeks, to wrap things up and wait for my host to have her child. When it is born I will be leaving it, like Earth, in your hands. What you do with the filthy human child is up to you," Councilor Eight instructed.   
"Yes Councilor," My Yeerk said.   
"You may be dismissed," Councilor Eight said.   
"Thank you Councilor," My Yeerk replied, bowing slightly. Then it walked me out of the room.   
I had to face it. I had been infested. 

Chapter 4   
I slumped against a side of my cage. It had been several months since Cassie, Jake, Marco, Ax, and Tobias had left Earth. Ax's Yeerk was piloting him to the Andalite homeworld where he would try to capture several of his kind. Cassie's Yeerk, Councilor Eight, and Jake's Yeerk, Councilor 4 (The Councilor my Yeerk suspected of being the emperor) both headed off to a top-secret base where the Council of Thirteen met. Tobias had been given to a lower Yeerk, for he was not morph-capable like the rest of us. Last I heard Tobias' yeerk was a pilot on a Pool Ship. Marco's Yeerk was Visser 18, who was in charge of a Yeerk base on the Taxxon homeworld.   
Nathan, my son, had been infested by a Sub-Visser, Sub-Visser 58. He was morph-capable, but he was only 5. Not very intimidating to a Hork-Bajir. His Yeerk was the assistant to Visser 24. My daughter Larin and Cassie and Jake's son Jonathan had stayed on Earth. They were too young to be infested, and my Yeerk had thought up a plan. What if it could raise human children to believe that the Yeerks were good? Larin and Jonathan were his first two experiments. It broke my heart to see them sympathizing with the Yeerks.   
As for me, I lived in the Yeerk pool. My Yeerk slept in the offices set up, and had everything it needed at its service.   
I heard a Hork-Bajir grunt, and the cage door opened. I looked up, thinking it was the Yeerks coming to re-infest me, but it wasn't. They were bringing another captive into the room that inhibited morph activity. My fellow captive was forced to sit down, his hands in handcuffs, like mine.   
"Jake," I said.   
"Hello Rachel," He replied.   
"Welcome to Earth," I said sullenly. Jake laughed a sad laugh. "My Yeerk didn't know yours was visiting," I said.   
"Mine was coming for a check up on Earth. Saw yours was feeding, didn't think it was a bad idea," Jake informed.   
I nodded. "So, what's happening? Seen any of the others?" I asked.   
"Yep. Most of them," He told me. "Cassie most of all. We've all been passing along messages, you know? Whenever you see another, you gotta pass on the messages. Marco told me to tell you, and I quote, 'Don't lose hope Xena'. Cassie says hello, Tobias says he's sorry for being captured, and he still loves you. If you see Ax..."   
We spent several minutes exchanging messages. I had things I was supposed to tell the others from Jake if I saw them, and he had messages to tell the others if he saw them from me.   
When we were finished with that, Jake was silent for a few seconds, and then asked, "How's Jonathan?"   
I sighed. I wanted to tell him something good so bad, but I couldn't lie. "He's...having the time of his life. He thinks the Yeerks are his parents, his species. I'm sorry."   
Jake frowned, and looked down at the ground. I saw great sadness in his eyes, and I saw a tear drop from his eye and land on the pavement.   
The door opened, and I saw a large Hork-Bajir standing there. "Get up," He growled, and forced me up.   
"Bye Jake," I yelled as the door slammed shut. 

Chapter 5   
My Yeerk made me walk down the stairs. It was looking down when suddenly it bumped into another. Visser Two looked up, about to tell the Lesser Yeerk to be more careful when if found that it had bumped into Councilor Four.   
"Councilor! What are you doing on Earth?" Visser 2 asked.   
"I came here to check up on your progress. So far one negative strike," He said.   
"What is the matter?" Visser 2 asked, frantically trying to think what it had done.   
"My host and yours had an encounter in the cages. She knew I was here. Don't get too cocky and forget to check what your host did while you were feeding. They might be planning a rebellion. I have killed several lesser Yeerks for not checking their hosts memories," Councilor Four said.   
"I will try to be more careful," Visser Two said.   
"Good," voiced Councilor Four. "Now that I've found you, I would like you to show me the progress you've made."   
I could feel my Yeerk going through every little thing it had done, trying to think what it could show. Finally it thought of something. "This way," said Two.   
My Yeerk showed Councilor Four around the pool, until later that evening.   
"Good work," Four said. "Now, I must be going to the food supply. My Human must feed."   
"Wait!" Visser Two said quickly. "My host must feed too, but I will be feeding in my office. If you'll excuse me for saying so, what I make is much better than what is in the cafeteria. Do you care to join me?"   
"That would be a refreshing change. Yes, I will take you up on your offer," Councilor Four accepted.   
Two led Councilor Four the 'apartment' I lived in. It opened the door and turned on the light. Councilor Four busied himself with paperwork while 'I' made dinner. When it was done, Two set two plates and the bowls with the food on the table. The councilor smelled it.   
"Chicken a la King," He said. "Nice choice."   
My Yeerk smiled inwardly. He knew that Councilor Four would enjoy it. As far as foods went, Yeerks always agree with their humans on what tastes good. And I knew Jake loved Chicken a la King, for it was an old family recipe that my Grandmother always made whenever her grandchildren, Jake and I included, visited. And it was always devoured (Except by my sister Sara, who was allergic to mushroom soup, a main ingredient).   
He dug in, and with a moments hesitation, 'I' followed. When we were finished, I placed the plates in the sink. My Visser knew some lower Yeerk would eventually clean them.   
He sat down on the couch. I quickly followed. I could feel my Yeerk planning, having satisfaction at something. I hadn't the slightest idea what.   
We were facing each other. 'I' slid my hand around Jake's neck. "Did you know," 'I' said seductively, "That your human is very attractive by human standards?"   
'Jake' smiled the slow smile that he was famous for. "I could say the same to you."   
_Oh, shit._ I could tell where this was heading. My Yeerk slid closer to Jake's. He put one arm around by back, and kissed me on the neck, lower, lower....   
_ Nonononononononononononono!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 5   
I slumped against the side of the cage. I didn't fight. I was too weary.   
I was pregnant.   
And it was talking a lot out of me. My Yeerk would be promoted, as soon as the child was born. I feared for its life. I knew that children from incest were often born OK, but there was still that nagging, that fear that it would be born deformed or ill or something.   
And the Yeerks fed any 'damaged' children born to the Taxxons.   
The Yeerks opened the door to my cage, and threw someone else inside. I looked up. It was Tobias.   
"Hello."   
"Hey."   
We sat in silence. "Why are you here?" I asked finally.   
"On Earth or in this cage?"   
"Both."   
"Well," Tobias began. "I should start with the answer to the second. I'm in the cage for high-ranking hosts because I am one now. Remember Visser Three, from back when we were teens?"   
I nodded. Tobias continued. "When he found out that I was Elfangor's son, he rushed to infest me. He didn't care that I wasn't morph capable. All he cared was that I was Elfangor's son, and that somehow, he was getting back at Elfangor."   
"Getting back for what."   
"No clue. Three is now a councilor as well, Seven. He's here to monitor you, see if you are really cut out for Council work," Tobias said. "By the way, are you pregnant?" I nodded solemnly. I could feel a tear dripping down my face. Tobias brushed it away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. But if you don't mind my asking, who?"   
"Jake," I said very, very softly.   
"Who."   
"Jake!" I yelled. Then I began to sob. "I was knocked up by my cousin, okay?"   
Tobias took me in his arms, and kissed my forehead. "I understand. It wasn't really you," He soothed, "and it wasn't really Jake. It's not your fault." He held me until I calmed down.   
"We have to get out of this place," He said. "And I know how. I overheard two Hork-Bajir technicians talking. They said that this cage, the technology that keeps the people inside from morphing, is broken. But, as long as you didn't know, it would be OK. They were trying to fix it, but as far as I know, it's still broken."   
I tried to morph a fly. I could feel myself morphing, my bones crunching. I reversed the morph. "It worked!"   
He smiled. "Now, when the Horks open the door, you fly out. I'll run, and we'll meet outside. Got it?"   
I smiled. "Got it." I began to morph to fly.   
In a few minutes, a Hork-Bajir opened the door. As soon as it was open a crack I buzzed out. I flew, and I flew, and I didn't care about anything else.   
When I got out, I waited as long as I could. But soon, I began to see Taxxons coming towards me.   
I was hit with the realization: Tobias didn't make it out. I was forced to morph and escape.   
***   
My son was born the following spring. I thought of him no as my son with Jake, but as my son with Tobias, conceived of love. I loved the child with all my heart. I named him Tobias.   
Tobias loved nature, being outdoors. His eyes would go wide at the sight of a butterfly, the song of a bluejay.   
At ten, Tobias was a beautiful boy, with brown hair that was sloppily cut to his ears. He had wide green eyes, and could move so quietly in the forest that he would surprise deer. But Tobias never turned out to be morph-capable, even though he was almost half-animal already. We never stayed in the same place for more than a year, and I was always afraid the Yeerks would get us. But after ten years of peace and bliss, I had almost forgotten of my exile.   
Almost. Not quite.   
One day I could feel something was wrong, that something was about to happen. "Tobias?" I called into the quiet forest air. There was no reply.   
"TOBIAS???????" I yelled even louder.   
He did not return that night. In the morning, I went to look for him.   
I found him, and I gasped. He was laying on the ground, dead, a long cut from his neck to his stomach. His eyes were wide in fear and glossed over. But that wasn't the worst part.   
Spelled in blood, his blood, was a message next to him.   
"Soon Animorph, soon." 

Chapter 6   
I ran. I ran and ran and ran, tears streaming down my face. Tobias was all I had left. And now he was gone.   
I didn't stop running until the evening. I fell to the ground panting. And suddenly, she was in a blue...nothingness.   
RACHEL, The voice said.   
"Ellimist," I sobbed. "Make it right again! Bring my son back to me!"   
I CANNOT DO THAT, He said. BUT I CAN MAKE IT RIGHT AGAIN.   
"Do it!" I screamed hysterically.   
Suddenly, I was in the woods again. I found a shack, and I began to live there. I began stealing clothes from dumpsters. You've be surprised at what people threw away.   
I set up a shop at my shack. No one came to it, but that was OK.   
I began to feel anothers presence. A yeerk! My yeerk! It was back!   
I began to have conversations with the yeerk. It was still just as nasty, just as cruel, but I had control of it. ME. MEEEEE!!!!   
One day, I had my first customer. A girl, about 15. She was looking at my clothes. "If you want to return an item, you'll need a receipt," I told her.   
"Yaaahhh!" She yelled and spun around.   
"You'll need a receipt," I demanded, and stuck out my hand.   
"What?" She asked. "Do you know me?"   
"If you want to return an item, you need a receipt."   
"I don't have a receipt."   
I saw a flash! Was that Tobias behind her? No, it wasn't, nevermind. He was dead, all because of the Yeerks. YEERKSYEERKSYEERKSYEERKS!!!!   
I headed back to my store. She followed. I began to set out more clothing on my racks.   
"Excuse me, ma'am?" She asked.   
'If you want to return an item you'll need a receipt."   
"Can you tell me your name?" She asked.   
I stopped pulling out clothes. "_My_ name? Or _its _name? We are two, not one. Yes. Yes. If you want to return the item-"   
"_Your_ name, please."   
"It's gone now. But it will be back. Oh yes, they'll be back. They never go away forever," I informed her.   
"Who does all this clothing belong to?" She asked.   
I became enraged. Was SHE thinking I DIDN'T own all the clothes here??? "It's MINE!!!" I shrieked. "MINE! It's MINE!"   
"Okay, okay. It's yours," She said, holding up her hands.   
"I found it all. People throw it away. It's mine."   
"Yes, it's yours. But I was wondering...I don't have any shoes. I thought maybe you could let me borrow a pair of shoes.   
"Will that be cash, check, or credit card?" I asked politely. She was going to buy something!   
"I...um..." She hesitated, then picked a credit card up off the floor. "Credit card."   
I took it. It didn't look like any credit card I had ever seen before.   
FLASH! I saw myself before all this, buying some clothes for Larin. Why was I there?   
Suddenly I was back in the real world. Maybe. Only one way to know. "Is this the store?" I asked the girl.   
"It's your store."   
I forced a smile. "Let me know if I can help you find something."   
"I will."   
She began digging though the clothes. Suddenly, I had an idea! What it she was a Yeerk, coming to get me? "Are you one of _them?_" I asked.   
"One of what ma'am?"   
"The others. The ones that live in your head."   
"I don't think so," She said, continuing on her search.   
"There's only one way to know for sure."   
I opened up a trapdoor on my floor.   
I hit her from behind. I clawed all over her, scratching trying to get her into the room. "YEERK! YEERK! YEERK!"   
She tried to struggle, but it didn't work. I pushed her into my hiding room. 'YEERK! YEERK!" I slammed the door on her.   
"YEERK! YEERK! YEERK! YEERK!"   
The filthy, slimy yeerk pleaded and begged. I wasn't about to let her out.   
"Lady, let me out! I'm not going to hurt you!"   
"No, no. You don't want to hurt me. You just want to crawl inside my head. Like you did before. Crawl inside my head...make me...make me give you my husband. Make me give him to you." Well, Tobias gave me up first, but if I hadn't flown so fas, maybe he would have escaped too. "My children. All for you. All for YOU. Controlling me. In my head. But you died, didn't you Yeerk?" I asked.   
Maybe it wasn't dead, but God, I hoped so.   
Still the slug pleaded.   
Then, I lit the shack on fire. I would lose my store, but I didn't care because I would be killing a Yeerk.   
"Let me out of here!" She yelled a few minutes later. "The shacks on fire!"   
"You won't get me again, Yeerk!" I yelled back.   
"I'm not a Yeerk! Let me out! Let me out!"   
Ha! That just what a YEERK would WANT YOU to think!   
I watched in horror as a bear came out of my shack. A bear! A bear.   
It ran off, but it might come back! I had to get into my shack! To hide!   
I ran back in. It was a little warmer than usual. What was that gray mist? I looked around and saw orange flames flickering around me. Who lit my shack on fire? It was the YEERKS wasn't it?   
I trued to turn around, but a wooden beam covered in fire block my path. I tried to climb over it as the entire roof came down. I screamed and screamed as I slowly burned to death, but no one could hear me.__

_How does this change things? Who knows? Maybe in older Rachel's time she never met the 'Crazy Lady'. How would that affect it? I'll leave you to decide. After all, they say a butterfly beating its wings in China can cause a tornado in the US. ;)_


End file.
